miraculousladybugfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Wątek forum:Pytania i odpowiedzi/@comment-27779935-20180726005228/@comment-30571282-20180726073748
Łe, nie chce mi się tego wszystkiego pisać. Ale czuje wewnętrzną potrzebę, więc no... RudyKotek - Jako osoba która patrzy na to wszystko z boku jestem w stanie powiedzieć tylko tyle: Na swój sposób, dbasz o tę wikię. Starasz się być aktywna. ale w wakacje chyba wszystkim to opornie idzie. Jedyne do czego mogę sie przyczepić, to twoje podejście do problemów. Chyba nie starasz sie ich rozwiązywać, tylko je omijać. Rozumiem, ale jak się będzie przez wieczność odkładało swoje problemy, to później będzie jeszcze gorzej. Czasami trzeba sie spiąć i zająć tym co się odkładało MyLadyFox - Przeglądając aktywność na wiki nie da się ukryć, że twój nick jest tam często spotykany. Edytujesz artykuły, robisz galerie i w przyjazny sposób poprawiasz tych, co się mylą. Zrzeknięcie się tytułu Strażnika Fanonu moim zdaniem było dobrym pomysłem. Swój czas poświęciłaś na rozbudowę wiki i doprawianie jej nowymi obrazami i artykułami. Jednak nie widziałam Cię dosyć często jak dopieszczasz fanon. Ale nie mamy Ci tego za złe!Umiałaś otworzyć sobie oczy i uznałaś, że lepiej będzie jak oddasz Strażnika Fanonu komuś innemu. I to właśnie dobrze! Dobrze, że nie trzymałaś na siłę swoich uprawnień tylko po to, żeby ładnie się prezentowały. Jesteś na pewno przykładem osoby której wiele osób chciałoby być. Biurokrata jest z ciebie świetny, no nie tylko znajdujesz czas na wiki, ale i pomagasz w jej rozwoju. Dżemożerca11 - Nic dodać, nic ująć. Po prostu jesteś świetna. Jesteś aktywna, dbasz o wygląd wiki, pomagasz w technicznych sprawach, przeglądasz i robisz galerie, usuwasz niepotrzebne obrazy oraz uczysz innych jak mają postępować. Masz dużo świetnych pomysłów, niekiedy i pozytywnie przyjmowanych przez społeczność. Świecisz przykładem dla wszystkich użytkowników. Potrafisz wyciągnąć wnioski jeżeli coś popełniłaś źle i przyznać się od błędu. Dla mnie jesteś po prostu bardzo dobra w tym co robisz. Pani Chaousu - Jak już pisała MLF twoja aktywność była nikła przez jakiś czas, ale potrafisz się szybko pozbierać. Ktoś poprosi Cię o pomoc? Żaden problem. Jesteś chętna do pomocy? Owszem. I tutaj masz dużego plusa ode mnie, ponieważ wokół twojej osoby panuje taka miła aura. Potrafisz być śmieszkowa i wesoła w niektórych sytuacjach, ale też możesz brać sprawę na serio, gdy tego wymaga. Bardzo chętnie zgłosiłaś się do pomocy MLF przy blogach i otrzymałaś przy tym uprawnienia Strażnika Fanonu. Wierzę, że będziesz się bardzo dobrze sprawować i opiekować fanonem. Liczę na ciebie, nie zawiedź mnie! Tysia123 - Pozwolę sobie cytować MLF "trudno mi dokładnie ocenić aktywność jako taką, ponieważ wiem, że Tysia działa przede wszystkim w strefach dla nas niewidocznych, ale bardzo potrzebnych dla Wikii. " Tutaj nic od siebie. Jeśli wymaga tego sytuacja, pomożesz kiedy jest potrzeba. Widać, że jesteś aktywna pod tym względem, że udzielasz się w wątkach i starasz się pomóc oraz w porę zareagować. Darc Miraculer - Ech i tutaj się najbardziej obawiam oddać swój głos. Zaraz zostanę najpewniej zjedzona przez jego konstruktywną krytykę. Tutaj widzę, że powiedziałeś, że ta wiki Cię obchodzi. Okej, przyczyniłeś się do zmian discorda, pomogłeś D11 przy rozbudowaniu wiki (z tego co wiem mało pomogłeś, ale jednak pomogłeś), ale - twój ostatni wkład w wiki był 29 czerwca. "ALE ON IEST TEHNIKIEM TFU!!" Jesteś technikiem i te prawa tworzą wokół ciebie taką barierę. Jesteś technikiem, to nie musisz budować artykułów, jesteś technikiem, to nie musisz się zajmować wikią, jesteś technikiem, to mogą Cię nie obchodzić galerie. Jesteś technikiem, to czemu nie zajmiesz się technicznymi sprawami? Jest na wiki tyle do zrobienia, a ty nawet palcem nie kiwniesz. Jeśli chodzi o ten "luz". Zauważ, że np. PC, D11 i inni w normalnych wątkach na tablicy nie są poważne. Potrafią z użytkownikami gadać oraz śmiać się. Jednak kiedy zajdzie taka potrzeba umią ocenić powagę sytuacji i wypowiedzieć się bez zdań kończących się na "XD". Zgadzam się z tobą, relacje między userami są ważne, ale wyobraź sobie taką sytuację - Oglądasz sobie serial. Jest taki zaczepisty i tak Cię wciągnął, że chcesz się dowiedzieć o nim czegoś więcej. Postanawiasz znaleźć FANDOM o tym serialu. Znajdujesz. Wchodzisz w artykuł o głównej postaci, a tam? Trzy zdania i obrazek. Postanawiasz więc zobaczyć aktywność na wiki, bo widziałeś, że ta strona ma dużo aktywnych userów. A na aktywności same "Administrator napisał: Boże lol ale tu drentwo XDDD. Użytkownik napisał: No beka iks de iks de iks de" I co? Fajnie i miło jest tam spędzać czas? 3patryk3 - Za wiele nie mogę o nim napisać. Widzę jego aktywność na discordzie i to, ze się tam udziela. Jest on bardzo pozytywną osobą i miło mi się z nim rozmawia. Nie za bardzo wiem, co moge jeszcze napisać ŚWIĘCI, SKOŃCZYŁAM! Tylko błagam, ludzie nie zjedzcie mnie za moją opinie ;_;